


Already Home

by QueenOh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOh/pseuds/QueenOh
Summary: Chanyeol lives in Los Angeles and goes on dates with Jongdae - enjoying time in this exciting and sunny city. But he seems to miss something or someone there...Baekhyun lives in New York and spends time with the charming Yixing - but somehow he would like to see someone else by his side...(Inspired by A Great Big World's MV - Already Home)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 6





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please watch the music video of A Great Big World's - Already Home.  
> It doesn't matter if you watch it before or after, but you'll understand why I felt the need to write a short fanfic about it, using our lovely ChanBaek-couple.  
> Please enjoy! ;)

Chanyeol

Los Angeles woke up and so did I. I got up to brush my teeth, putting on a dark red polo shirt. While looking at myself in the mirror, I kept thinking about the day lying ahead of me. My hair was still a bit messy, but nothing that some twitching could not fix.

Baekhyun

I stood in the bathroom of my small New Yorker apartment, making myself ready for lunch. Today I applied some more eyeliner onto my almond eyes, looking forward to the rest of the day. I stroked through my hair while smiling contentedly and happy at my reflection in the mirror.

Chanyeol

After finishing up in the bathroom, I got back into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed, putting on some comfy shoes. Then I got up, grabbing a light jacket and making my way out through the apartment door with the number 7 on it. I was a bit in a hurry, as usual, so I did not lock my door - but who cares anyway?

Baekhyun

My bedroom was a bit messy as always, I just owned too much nice stuff but somehow I could not help myself. I put on my dark boots while sitting down on my bed, which was covered in things that did not really belong there. It was still a bit cold outside so I put on a grey coat, a white cap and scarf, leaving my flat through the wooden door with the numbering 12 on it. I was a bit nervous, slightly biting onto my lower lip – kind of a habit of mine – and totally forgot to lock up.

Chanyeol

I drove by car, only one hand on the wheel while the other one was stretched out of the window, enjoying the warm sunrays on my skin. Los Angeles traffic was a bit chaotic, a forest of traffic signs and other distractions, but I have always been a good and relaxed driver, so I got used to it a long while ago.

Baekhyun

Like a true New Yorker, I took the subway to where I was headed. Inside of the sub, I sat down at the window as always, slightly smiling while I watched the darkness of the underground tunnels passing by.

Chanyeol

After finding a parking lot, I walked over to the café, where I was supposed to meet up with him. It was a comfortable place, crowded with young people who enjoyed their breakfast in the sun. Jongdae sat on a table halfway outside, his face lightening up as I approached him. He was always smiling, something I liked about him. After I sat down we ordered some sandwiches and coffee, doing some small-talk to begin with. He asked me about my job, listening attentively as I told him some interesting things, gesturing as much as always which amused him.

Baekhyun

I entered the industrial, red-brick building where my lunch-date waited for me. This vintage restaurant was one of my favorites and I liked the food as well as the atmosphere in here. I spotted Yixing at a table close to the bar and he looked a bit disorientated as always, probably because this place was new to him. As I greeted him, his best dimple-smile appeared on his face and he helped me sit down like the gentleman he was. I ordered a salad, staying true to my diet plan even though this here was more of a special occasion. He started telling me about his newest composition and I listened to him with interest, impressed by his talent.

Chanyeol

After breakfast we went to the beach, walking barefooted through the sand, the sun shining on us. Jongdae was fun, like always since the day we first met. Spending time with him was easy, enjoyable and made my head lighter than usual.

Baekhyun

We went for a walk in the park after lunch. I loved spending time in the Central Park, this piece of quiet nature surrounded by the busy life of the Big Apple, fitting to our casual but entertaining conversation. Yixing was a bit clumsy sometimes, a characteristic which stood in cute contrast to his charming personality. I did not know him for a long time, but since the beginning, spending time with him had always been something worthwhile and he made me forget about any problems I had.

Chanyeol

It was late evening when he accompanied me back home, where we lingered in front of my entrance door – talking and laughing with each other like we had all day long. Jongdae told me how much he liked spending time with me and that he would like to repeat it soon, making me feel happy but flustered as well.

Baekhyun

We stood in front of my apartment; it was already dark outside when we actually decided to call it a night. But like the gentleman he was, he had insisted to escort me all the way upstairs and that is where we found ourselves still talking, savoring the great day we spent together. Yixing wanted to meet up with me soon again, telling me how pretty I looked today. I felt my cheeks reddening so I broke eye-contact and just smiled thankfully.

Chanyeol

After we said our goodbyes I found myself lying on the bed, covering my face with one hand as I kept on smiling. The day with Jongdae had been one of the best days since quite a time…

Baekhyun

I fell down on my bed happily after wishing Yixing a good night and entering my apartment alone. What a great time I had today, I thought and could not stop myself from smiling widely.

Chanyeol

A few days later we met up at my place, watching a funny movie together. I even made popcorn and we ate it while sitting on the couch together, the bowl in between us. After a while we just messed around with it, throwing it in the air and trying to catch it with our mouths – which included a lot of laughter like usual when we spent time together.

Baekhyun

Shortly after our lunch-date, we decided to do a movie night at my apartment – where he brought some horror movies and I prepared popcorn. We sat on the couch, a blanket wrapped around my legs and the bowl in the middle of us. While I had to look away from the screen most of the time because I was scared or disgusted, he was amused by my frightened behavior and kept on teasing me.

Chanyeol

Time was flying by after that night and we went to a private art view only a week after. I was into art very much and Jongdae wanted to know more about my passion, so I took him there and explained the paintings to him – gesturing widely like I always did.

Baekhyun

The next date followed soon after and we went to an exhibition, something I came up with cause I studied art and loved drawing in my free time. Art had always been kind of serious for me, but this time with Yixing on my side - who did not really understand the meaning of those paintings - there was more fun than seriousness.

Chanyeol

Days passed and we kept on seeing each other, spending time at the beach while having a picnic in the sand, watching the sunset. I told Jongdae something about the ocean ahead of us, sharing facts I believed he would find interesting. The sundown was beautiful and so was the smile belonging to the man next to me.

Baekhyun

We did not stay parted from each other for long, after our date at the exhibition and met up for a picnic in Central Park one nice spring day. Yixing even brought his guitar and played a song for me, making my feet move with the melody. The guitar sounds were stunningly and so was the voice of the man beside me.

Chanyeol

But later that night I was lying awake in my bed, looking at the empty spot, thinking of the person who was supposed to sleep next to me, but was not here. Even though Jongdae had always managed to put a smile on my face, he could not do it to my heart like that special someone…

Baekhyun

As soon as I was alone in my apartment, my mind was filled with troubling thoughts again. I lay in my bed, noticing once again that the other half of my bed was covered with things that did not belong there, thinking of the person who should be there instead. Even though Yixing’s singing still echoed through my mind and made me smile, his voice was not the one that I wanted to hear right now…

Chanyeol

It did not take long after that night of loneliness, when Jongdae noticed something was not right. We were in my kitchen and he confronted me about it, claiming that my thoughts were everywhere else but not here with him. I tried to explain, but it only made things worse, causing me to leave the room in frustration.

Baekhyun

Yixing was at my place again, soon after our picnic in the park, we were in the kitchen when he sensed that something was off. He stated that he was confused and that he did not understand what was going on with me, causing me to tear up and bow out of the conversation, fleeing into my bedroom.

Chanyeol 

I sat on the floor in front of my couch, thinking about my situation, considering what to do now. I played with the phone in my hands, unlocking the screen and searching for a picture of him, realizing that a picture was not at all enough to suppress my longing. So I got up fast, the decision steadying in my mind as I got my tablet, booking a flight to New York. The next day I finished packing my things, leaving in a hurry to make my way to the airport.

Baekhyun

I lay on my bed, my mind troubled and unsure what to do next. I got my phone out and scrolled through my pictures until my eyes landed on the face I have missed so much, the only face I really wanted to see right now. So I went to my living room and opened my laptop, booking a flight to Los Angeles. After a short night of sleep, I got up early to pack my suitcase and after that I left my apartment to get to the airport.

Chanyeol

After the 5-hour-flight I arrived in the city, catching a cab to get to his place. After paying the driver, I hurried to the front door of his apartment house, eager to finally see him again. I rang the doorbell but he did not answer.

Baekhyun

I arrived in the late evening, checking his flat only to find out that he was not there. So I made my way to the beach where we had always loved spending time together. But the beach was deserted.

Chanyeol

I took out my phone instead, dialing his number. Baekhyun My phone rang and I answered his call. Chanyeol _“Baekhyun, I’m at your place. Where are you?”_ I asked him a bit breathless.

Baekhyun

_“I’m home, Chanyeol. I’m already in Los Angeles…”_ I answered with a sigh and heard him laughing softly on the other end.

Chanyeol

_“Then close your eyes, cause I’m about to kiss you welcome”_ , I whispered.

Baekhyun

I followed his order and even if it was not possible, even if he was hundreds of miles away from me – I could feel his lips touching mine.

Chanyeol

_“Promise you’ll wait for me, wait ‘til I’m home”_ , I said and waited for his reply.

Baekhyun

_“I promise you”_ , I whispered back and smiled.

-THE END-


End file.
